tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Garrison Kreiger
Kreiger is a human scientist from World War II. in 1995]] Oberstleutnant Garrison "Blitz" KREIGER is a brilliant scientist who signed up to go to war and fight the good fight. Turning down a research assignment back home, Kreiger was assigned a unit led by Sgt. Savage. Although nominally in charge of the group, Kreiger was largely treated as a messenger from the brass – Kreiger passed along the mission objective, and the more experienced and charismatic Sgt. Savage took it from there. Although he got ribbed pretty hard from the rough-and-tumble Savage Eagles – even his nickname, "Blitz" Kreiger, was a jape at his lack of combat prowess – the young lieutenant seemed to take the teasing in stride. He thought his intelligence and strategic mind would be appreciated eventually, by one commander or another. However, after being passed up for promotion again and again, Kreiger eventually defected to East Germany following the war, becoming a high-ranking Soviet agent. "No one can stop us! Tomorrow we rule the world!" History MUX Pre-History In 1919 Garrison "Blitz" Kreiger was born Cincinnati, OH, and grew up in Montgomery. In World War II, Lt. Garrison "Blitz" Kreiger was a biological scientist serving as a junior officer within Sgt. Savage's unit. While Kreiger technically outranked Savage, It is normal practice for Second Lieutenants - who out-rank NCOs - to follow the instructions of an experienced Sergeant. As nominal commander of the Savage Eagles, Kreiger took part in D-Day in 1944. However, Kreiger was secretly a Nazi operative who was preparing to return to Germany with the information he’s gathered. However, he was unable to get any useful information to Hitler before the end of the war. His treason was never discovered, but after being passed up for promotion again and again, Kreiger eventually defected to East Germany, becoming a high-ranking Soviet agent. in 1962]]By 1962 he had achieved the rank of Oberstleutnant (Lt. Colonel). In 1990, with the dissolution of East Germany, Kreiger was promoted to General and moved to Russia. However, with the breakup of the Soviet Union in 1991, Kreiger used the chaos to gather his own power and resources, secretly funding his own battalion command, the IRON Army. He developed many personal improvements, including a personal jetpack. After an injury sustained in 1995, Kreiger gave himself a bionic eye, and uses many artificial enhancements to extend his lifespan. MUX History In 2013, General Kreiger set out to take command of the Oktober Guard and gain access to any alien Quintesson technology secured by the Russians. Notes *Kreiger, better known as General Blitz, hails from Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles, an early '90s attempt to rebrand the G.I. Joe toyline to stave off faltering sales. It presented Kreiger as an American soldier in World War II who defected to the I.R.O.N. Army (the main Axis power in that universe) and had become its leader by the modern day.General Blitz's filecard on YoJoe.com This franchise had a short life, ending when Kenner took over Hasbro's "boys's toys" brands and replaced it with G.I. Joe Extreme. That series continued to feature the Sgt. Savage character, but against a new villain: Count von Rani, aka Iron Klaw. The I.R.O.N. Army was referred to in one episode, but not Blitz. *In the lone direct-to-video Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles episode, General Blitz is voiced by ''Transformers'' alumnus Garry Chalk. *Count von Rani's "Iron Klaw" identity was seen in the Devil's Due ''G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers'' crossovers, but "General Blitz" has never been depicted in Transformers fiction. * Krieger's German codename is "Dr. Garret Stromm." Garrett means 'Strength of the spear'. * Krieger's primary specialty is command, and his secondary specialty is Cybernetics/robotics inventor. References * General Blitz's filecard on YoJoe.com Category:1962 Category:humans Category:Savage Eagles Category:Scientists Category:TP-only characters Category:US Army